blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
It's gotta be you
Announcement :: << Shall we date? ��Blood in Roses+�� A new spin-off, It's Gotta Be You is released! This story takes place after Spade's Serenade Ending�� :: Spade: "It's been a while. I missed you! I know it's sudden, but I want to go somewhere with just the two of us. Is there anywhere in particular you want to go? Anywhere with you is enough for me, though♥ I'll get ready and be waiting for you, so don't keep me waiting for too long, okay?" >> This spin off was release the 2 December 2019 with a premium item required for reading the whole story in order to attain the CG. In resources , the total implied for reading it twice cost: * Story tickets: 66 * Love Tickets: 12 * 18 400 tokens * Premium route: 450 coins and 8400 tokens The total of resources can be bought through a special and the avatars as well. For this second point , they will have their special section. Here are the packs during the special 48h sale: Pack with all resources - it's gotta be you.png One ending compeltion - it's gotta be you.png Out of sale time: To come Those resources are required for reading those 2 endings. It's gotte be you - The suspicious box.jpg|For reading this ending , Rupert must be picked It's gotta be you - parallel worlds.jpg|For reading this one , Alfred must be picked Summary The look :::: This look is composed the following items The love challenge items: Gloves with roses (It's gotta be you) .png|Long gloves with flowers , charm level 70 Eyes - it's gotta be you.png|Closed witch eyes , charm level 70 Dress - it's gotta be you.png|Strapless rose slit dress , charm level 100 ; premium element Shoes - it's gotta be you.png|Braided heeled shoes, charm level 70 With one ending completed : Hotel visited with Spade - It's gotta be you.png|Hotel visited with Spade , charm level 100 (Early bird prize) Spade hair tone like - it's gotta be you.png|Same two tone hair as Spade , charm level 100 Two endings done In order to get the prizes , you need to complete 2 endings. One is called Parallel world and the other The suspicious box. These are the conditions to get those items: Chibi Spade - It's gotta be you.png|Spade the hugger with cat ears (EB) ; charm level 100 Effect , Spade's colours (it's gotta be you) .png|Heart effect , Spade's colours ; charm level 100 In addition to those items , 2 were others premium have been specifically created to match the look. The first one is part of the premium pack that contains most items and the second is a solo one. Note that the prices shown here are prices before the special sale. Special pack - It's gotta to be you.png Spade special pack - It's gotta be you.png Gallery A CG has been created especially for this event. May you wait the end of the period of reading of the spin off to see it in our memories section. The cost (1) - It's gotta be you.png The cost (2) - It's gotta be you.png Background in the game - It's gotta be you.png Trivia *Spade is the second character to have a spin off focused on him , with an effect and a background as part of the reward for reading it. *This spin off has featured a new character. References: * Lola Edgeworth for the resources * Announcement is from main facebook Solmare's main facebook. * Avatars and captures are from the game. Category:Spin Off Category:Rank B